


Не говори, что не напрашивался

by Shelby_M



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Глен/Джек. Распустить косу. Нежность, жара, сильная не прекращающаяся жажда. У Глена фетиш на руки Джека." Немного использовала атмосферу этого момента - http://www.mangareader.net/pandora-hearts/57/30.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не говори, что не напрашивался

Солнце подошло к зениту и зависло там, словно прибитое гвоздями. Листва шумела под ветерком, но он не приносил прохлады, а лишь переносил горячий воздух с места на место. Глен сидел под деревом неподалеку от узкой ленты реки, погруженный то ли в дрему, то ли в раздумья. Жара, казалось, не оказывала на него должного эффекта – он был закутан в свой плащ, как обычно. Рядом с ним на земле распласталась фигура другого человека. Джек лежал, раскинув руки и ноги, и постанывал, безуспешно пытаясь привлечь внимание темноволосого мужчины. Это продолжалось довольно долго, прежде чем нервы Глена сдали.  
\- Джек... какого черта, - глава Баскервилей тяжко вздохнул. – Чего ты пытаешься добиться этими стонами?  
Джек вяло повернул голову в сторону Глена и посмотрел на того несчастным взглядом.  
\- Просто здесь так жарко... – протянул он. – И я хочу пить...  
Глен попытался скрыть усмешку, рассматривая распластанного на подобие морской звезды светловолосого мужчину.  
\- Ты сам виноват, что устал – носился как угорелый на солнце.  
\- Я просто убегал от Лотти...  
\- ...опять. Когда тебе надоест? – Глен отвернулся от Джека, устремив взгляд в даль, за реку, на зеленые холмы.  
\- Ммм... – Джек потянулся и перевернулся на бок, рассматривая Глена. – И как тебе не жарко в этом плаще...  
Глен опять вздохнул.  
\- И как тебе не надоедает постоянно болтать?  
\- Хочешь искупаться?  
Глава Баскервилей уставился на Джека, думая, что ослышался.  
\- Э?  
\- Пойдем искупаемся, - в глазах Джека появились озорные искорки, когда он заметил слегка проступающий румянец на щеках мужчины.  
\- Мне не настолько жарко, - отсек Глен и наклонил голову так, что челка скрыла его лицо.  
Джек широко ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты все равно присоединишься, - пробормотал он. – Ну ты как хочешь, а я пошел! – сказал он громче.  
  
* * *  
Глен с недоверием разглядывал сквозь челку, как светловолосый сорванец бесцеремонно скидывает с себя одежду. Оставшись в одних панталонах, Джек медленно подошел к нему, и невинно поинтересовался:  
\- Ты не расплетешь мне косу? Самому трудно, слишком длинная.  
Он невинно рассмеялся, а Глену пришлось собрать всю свою силу воли и самообладание, чтобы не вскочить с насиженного места и не наброситься на Безариуса, взяв его прямо здесь, на голой земле. Видит Бездна, он сам нарывается, с этой его довольной ухмылкой и опущенными веками, под которыми все равно виден озорной зеленый огонек.  
\- Иди сюда, расплету, - согласился Глен ровным, чуть хрипловатым голосом.  
Джек грациозно опустился на землю перед ним, и Глен постарался унять дрожь в руках, когда коснулся шелковистых волос Джека, медленно расплетая его косу. Безариус беспечно вертел травинку в руках, и Баскервиль поймал себя на том, что не может оторвать взгляд от его ловких пальцев и изящных кистей. Он начал представлять, как эти руки ласкают его и цепляются за его плечи, и шумно выдохнул.  
\- Глен? Что-то не так? – Джек удивленно обернулся, и глава Баскервилей не выдержал.  
Он толкнул Джека на траву, навалившись сверху. Светловолосый мужчина посмотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза в немом удивлении, и это только раззадорило Глена. Он убрал прядь с лица Безариуса и поцеловал его долгим поцелум, потом спустившись губами на шею и грудь, лаская языком соски Джека.  
\- Глен... ты... – выдохнул Джек, чуть выгибаясь, и цепляясь руками за плечи главы Баскервилей. – Ах...  
Темноволосый мужчина усмехнулся и посмотрел прямо в глаза Джеку.  
\- Только не говори, что ты сам не напрашивался.  
Безариус залился румянцем, и Глену показалось, что это выглядит очень мило.  
\- Напрашивался, - признался Джек. – И, похоже, весьма успешно, разве нет?  
Глен довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Тогда не жалуйся потом, что тебе неудобно ходить.  
  
* * *  
\- Теперь нам точно нужно искупаться.  
\- Ммм...  
\- Глен?  
\- Ммм...  
\- Ты спишь что ли?  
\- Спал бы, если бы ты не болтал.  
Глен улыбнулся уголками рта, не открывая глаз, машинально перебирая волосы Джека, который лежал рядом с ним на его плаще.  
\- Ну вот, теперь мне еще больше хочется пить, - пожаловался Джек, прижимаясь теснее к Глену. – И стало еще жарче.  
Глава Баскервилей фыркнул.  
\- Джек... ты когда-нибудь замолкаешь или нет?  
\- По-моему как раз недавно ты нашел потрясающий способ заставить меня ненадолго помолчать, - Безариус прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. – Предлагаю использовать его чаще.  
Глен приподнял бровь.  
\- Я подумаю над этим, - сказал он. - ...и давай-ка и правда что искупаемся. Мне жарко.


End file.
